Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Musimy bronić się przed Unią Europejską - wiać albo zniszczyć od środka .
Odpowiedź na forum szkód Uni Eurpejskiej i wizji spłacania "dotacji" - Otóż Sądze że lekartwem jest uciekcza z Uni i łagodzenie stosunków z rosją zanim z UE wyjdzie wielka brytania . Należy przywrócić dawne idee i zniszczyć socjalny system który jak widać działa nam na szkodę - dotacje i ich spłata NIE jest dla polski możliwa bez burdelu gospodarczego takiego jak w niemczech w 39. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Hitlera nie wymówimy nikomu wojny by uchronić się przed spłatą długów gdyż jesteśmy tak słabym państwem w którym urzędników jest więcej niż wojska . Należy Pozbyć się Socjalu i Uciec z UNi która i tak się rozpadnie , jedynie pozostawiając silne niemcy u naszych granic . Należy Wprwadzić poglądy Prawicy która działała przez tysiące lat na świecie i zacząć pracować . Dać wolność rynkowi i nie zajmować się tworzeniem nowych miejsc pracy jak sugerowano powyżej . Zroumcie - by utworzyć sztucznie miejsce pracy trzeba mieć pieniądze , a pieniądze pozyskiwane są z podatków - jak mocno obniżyły by się podatki a nawet niektóre by zostały zniesione gdyby nagle nie tworzyć nowych miejsc pracy ? Wtedy firmy zaczeły by łatwiej sprzedawać swój towar i pozykiwać zyski unikając podatków przy czym same w miare rozwoju tworzyć miejsca pracy . Musimy znieść wszystkie oznaki socjalizmu i absolutnie wszystkie partie lewicowe których poglądy sięgają faszstowskich poglądów niemiec Adolfa Hitlera oraz Komunistycznych poglądów rodem z Rosji za Stalina czy Lemina - Czyli przestać wspierać partie robotnicze i dbając o "ludzi pracy" . Bo dbając o ludzi pracy - nie dba się o nich wcale , związki zawodowe domagające się pieniędzy jako pracownicy dostają podwyżki lecz te idą z podatków i obciążają gospodarkę przez co ceny idą w górę na czym zyskuje % rząd , przez co ci sami robotnicy któźi wywalyli bohatersko swoje grosze - stacą drugie tyle jako konsumęci idąc kupić buty do sklepu . Ludzie nie mają pojęcia że interes Uni jest sprzeczny z myśleniem Eurofascynatów . Unia nie powstała by państwa po 2 wojnie światowej odrzyły - powstała bo nadarzyła się okazja by raz na zawsze powstrzymać ich rozwój i zniszczyć ją od środka pozostawiając silne niemcy - a wszystko to przez polityke psudo naukowców i ekologów , wyłudzających pieniądze na walkę z globalnym ociepleniem pochłaniającym olbrzymie koszty . Jednak ci ludzie nie przewidzieli że światowe mocatswa nie podpiszą z nimi porozumienia więc pod pretekstem zjednoczenia chce niszczyć od środka kraje Europejskie . Wartość Europy spada z każdym dniem - przez celową politykę ludzi wyznających zerowy wzrost który ma uratować ziemie przed przeludniem i przegrzaniem , Europa Umiera , my biali ludzie jesteśmy kolonizowani przez inne rasy które osiągneły wyższy poziom w swoim świecie pozostawiając Europe w pod względem wartości i kolonizyjąc ją . Ci ludzie są i Satanistami i Ekologami i psudo Niemiecką Burszuazją , sprowadzą na nas Islam ktory kolonizuje nardoy ukrywając się pod szyldem religi pokoju . Świat nie jest świadomy zagrożeń płynących z storny Uni - jednak ta się rozpadnie gdyż nigdy nie miała prawa się utrzymać i pwostać z przyjętymi przez nich wartościami . Niestety pociągnie na dno europe i pozstawi ją w stanie najkrytyczniejszym od tysięcy lat . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach